Herobrine Story
by sonicxjones
Summary: "Who's that man who looks like me, with the glowing eyes?" Steve asked his father Notch. And the king stared for a few moments for letting out a deep sad sigh. "That...that was your brother..." Image by me.
1. Chapter 1

"~b**Welcome Readers**.~/b"

"i_You've come looking for a nice fairy tale to read_. _But this isn't quite that kind of story._/i"

"~b**This is a fable about two brothers**.~/b"

"i_Separated by a terrible evil_./i"

"~b**And the fate of the land...no the world, that rest with the them..**.~/b"

"i_Do you still want to continue?_/i"

"~b**Still feel that this story is something for you?**~/b"

"i_Very well_./i"

"~b**Let us begin...**~/b"

"i_The tale of..._/i"

"Come on Hero, your so slow!" A young child darts around the stone hallways of a castle. He seemed to be about 8 years old with messy brown hair flopping up and down with each step.

Following behind was his twin, only sporting a different outfit to separate him from the other. "Steve slow down! You're going to hurt yourself."

"You worry to much Herobrine. Martha's making cookies and we have to hurry, they're best hot you know!"

"Just be careful brother."

Herobrine and his brother Steve where the twin sons of King Notch. A benevolent ruler of the land of Minecraftia, loved and praise by all who resided. Steve was the adventurous, headstrong child who rush into a challenge with the tools he made himself. (A skill his tutor praised him for).

Herobrine was the more cautious of the pair, coming up with plans on the fly to help get though any situation. He always was extremely protective of his younger mind brother.

-

"~**They balance each other, flaws match each strengths.**~"

"_Always having each others back."_

-

They made it to the large kitchen, Steve quickly spotted the tray of cookies. The chocolaty baked goodness just rested there, it was almost begging to be eaten.

"I don't think this is a good idea..." Herobrine muttered.

"Nonsense, cookies are meant to be eaten." And with that the prince slowly started sneaking towards the target. Hero just shook his head with a sigh, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Come to me my sweet treats." Making it and smiling back at the watching brother. Then careful he snatches one cookie. "Oh hot hot." Then tossing it into his mouth. Then two more right after that. Marthra makes the best cookies ever! "See Hero, I told you it would be just fine."

As if on cue, Herobrine's blue eyes widen in fear and surprise at the same second Steve uttered that. He also felt someone behind him, making him gulp in fear. "Is that a prince I see, stealing my cookies eh?"

"H-Hey Marthra." Steve turned to face the heavy set women with a hazel bun in her hair and a apron.

"You know your not suppose to eat sweets before dinner."

"Just tasting s-some of your wonderful creations."

"I can see that, but you know the rules..."

"Okaygoodtoknowbye!" Off he ran. With his brother following after saying 'I told you so' over and over.

"Those boys sometimes. Quite like you, your highness." The cook looked behind her as the King walked in. "When you where that age."

"I know they are." He smiled. "Don't worry they're just kids now, but they'll settle down as they get older."

"I hope so, or we'll run out of sweets."

Notch laughed and picked up a cookie. "You don't make it quite easy for us." He remarked before taking a bite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Potion of Random Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Steve, you will be fine the horse won't hurt you." Hero looked down, as he sat upon the bay steed. The handler was holding the halter and lead rope in his hand, since he was teaching the boys how to ride today.

"I don't know...what if I fall off?" Steve looked at the creature with worried purple eyes.

"Then you get back on. This is a gentle horse, it won't buck or bolt while we're on it. I won't let you get hurt." Herobrine said comforting him, and it works slowly as Steve edges closer to the saddle. The twin offers his hand to the other who takes it, then is helped on.

"Wow, maybe it's not as bad as I thought."

"See I told you."

The handler smiles. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Ready!"

"Alright, hang on. We're taking it slow first."

Steve clamps his arms around his twin's abdomen and hangs on tight with the initial motion of the horse's movement. Herobrine just chuckles at that, glancing at the hands clamped tightly together. "You'll get use to it brother, it takes time."

"It's not like riding a pig, we're higher off the ground too."

"You won't have to worry while I'm around. Just like I've always promise."

Steve beams back. "Like mine to be there for you forever and ever. As best friends."

"And we'll keep our promises forever, even diamonds won't last as long."

"You know what to say Herobrine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Potion of Random Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Pppsssstttt!_ Hero, _pppsssstttt!_. Wake up."

Herobrine cracked open his eyes. "What is it Steve?"

"I can't sleep."

"Try laying back down."

"But the sky's awake so I'm awake. (Ah Frozen XD) Can we go star gazing? Pppplleeaseee?"

The brother sighs then smiles. "Oh alright,, just grab my telescope from under my bed."

"Thanks Hero." Steve giggles and does what was asked of him. The both made their way to the balcony outside their room, Herobrine sets up a small brass telescope up onto the three legged stand.

"Can you tell me what you see?" He asked the other brother. Who leans and looks though the device. "I see all the stars out there but I can't see anything else."

"Let me show you something." Hero turned the telescope another way. "Right here's a group of starts that look like a wolf."

"I see it! I see it!." Steve turned the scope over a bit. "I know there a chicken that it's chasing to eat."

"Heehe. Can you make whatever you want out of the stars, you know brother?"

"It's so amazing."

"It sure is."

"What do you see Hero?"

"Hm? Let me see..." Herobrine scanned the sky. "I see two brothers-"

"Like us."

"Yes. Two brother standing side by side, smiling away."

They watch the stars for a good while before Herobrine said they needed to go and get some sleep. He packed up and lead his brother, saying he wasn't tried while yawn, to their room. "Good night brother."

"Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

"~**But peace never last forever~**

"_As the land of Minecraftia is about to find out."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Potion of Random Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of days later...

"Herobrine! Steve! Wake up!" Both boys felt hands rough shaking them awake. Hero at up in his bed with a yawn, Steve pulling the covers over his head. "What is it?" The former asked. "Why did you wake us up?"

"The castle under attack! The feared Enderdragon and her army is here, the King ordered me to get you two to safety."

"What?!" Hero leaps out of bed. "We have to go to him right away!" But the knight grabbed his arm and held him back. "I'm sorry prince, father has ordered this."

"But he needs us."

"And the king wants you to flee till the battle is over. Your brother needs you just as much too, please come so we may move quickly."

"Alright..." He said reluctantly, then turned to help his brother out of bed. "Come on Steve father wants us to go."

"Is he going to be alright?" Steve tried not to whimper from fear. Looking up at the other twin for a answer.

"He sure will be." Hero grabbed a blanket and tossed it onto his arm. "And I'll be here to make sure we're just fine too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Potion of Random Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Garrorrr-gach!" A endermen's cry was cut off as the knight struck him down, the group of three raced down the long hallways. He hoped they might be able to make it to the fortified bunker just past the stables. The young princes should be safe there, the problem was getting there.

Herobrine and Steve followed behind, wary of the the fighting all around them.

Mobs and men falling as the opposing side slayed the former and vis-versa. Hero mentally prayed to whatever deities there were that their father was alright. That many of the men fighting would be able to go home to the families awaiting them. But the prince's biggest fear and prayers went for Steve, he couldn't bare the thought of losing him.

He pulled the said brother closer to him while adjusting the blanket over their heads. Both of them were following the knight as he defended them from any Endermen that came too close, slowly making their way to the royal bunker.

"We're almost there, just hang on a little more."

Finally the goal was in sight.

Finally... Herobrine thought thankfully.

"~**In one moment everything will change forever...~**"

"_One event to alter the course of history._"

"Come on boys we're-"

SLAM! The knight was suddenly flying though the air, colliding with a cobblestone wall and going limp instantly. Both princes froze in shock at the sight standing right above them...

The Feared Enderdragon...

The stories were true about the scales so dark that night looks brighter, purple eyes that bore into your soul. Talons and teeth that look like they would able able to cut though anything, even bedrock...

**"Well, well. What do we have here?"** They heard a deep, venomously sweet women's voice inside their head, sending chills down down the youth's spines. **"Two little princes, how adorable."**

"Your the E-Enderdragon." Steve clings to his brother for dear life, while starting at the beast.

**"It seems Notch's sons are complete idiots."**

"Hey!"

Herobrine glares at her. "Don't you insult me or my brother like that."

**"And what exactly are you going to do about it child?"** Slyly smiling back.

"I...um..."

**"That's what I thought."** And in the same second, Hero felt his brother being torn from his grasp as the dragon grabbed him.

"Steve!"

"Hero! Help me!"

**"You'll do nicely. Once Notch sees you..."** She laughs, adding a squeeze which makes Steve yelp in pain. **"I can only imagine the horror that will be on his face."**

"No! Let my brother go!" Herobrine scrambled to his feet and he attempts to run at the dragon with a sticks. But the Enderdragon easily bats him away like a gnat with another laugh. **"You have fire, I will say that but you also are extremely foolish to think a twig would be enough to help you?"**

Hero struggled to push himself up with his arms. "I don't care, I won't let you harm my brother."

**"Notch is going to suffer one way or another before he dies. Even if I have to burn this world to the ground."**

"Please, let Steve go."

**"Don't see any reason too."**

"Would you let him go...if I trade places?"

That did surprise the dragon. **"You'd give yourself willingly?"**

"Hero no!" Steve cried out in protest, but Herobrine nodded anyway. "If you let me brother go, and leave him be."

"You don't need to do this brother!" The other's cries are overlooked again.

**"I already have one brother, why trade for the same thing?"**

"Then why do we sweeten the deal for you." Hero looked at the dragon determined. "If you let Steve go and promise to never lay harm to him...I promise to be yours for the rest of my life..."

**"You'd be my servant..."** She thinks about it for a moment. "**That would hurt Notch more then simply killing the both of you...deal."**

"Hero don't do this!" Steve was dropped to the ground and in a split second his brother was in the former's place. "Don't go brother!"

"I'm sorry Steve.." Tears came to his face at the sight of the ones on the brother's face. "I have too, this is for you. Otherwise dad would loose both of us and I can't stand the thought of you in danger...goodbye..."

"HERO!"


	3. Chapter 3

"We've lost around 200 men sir. But most of the castle luckily is still intact." One soldier report to King Notch.

"Other damages?"

"We do have to rebuild the center water well in the villages and a few homes but casualties there are limited since the citizens headed for underground shelter quickly. The above ground farm sustained damage but the ones below are still in working order. Two iron golems were destroyed as well."

Notch rubbed his eyes as the report was read further, the Ender Dragon did alot of damage but if it hadn't been for her sudden retreat it could of been worse. "Alright, let's get started on the repairs. And can someone can get my sons?"

"As you wish your highness."

A mere 10 minutes later a panic servant raced over to the king. "Your highness! Your Highness, something terrible has happened!"

"What is it?" He answered back.

"It's your sons Sir."

And with that Notch's face went white. "Lead me to them right now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Potion of Random Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And the king soon arrive to see a load of servants huddled around a sobbing Steve.

"Steve?" The father spoke quietly making the prince's head jerks, his purple eyes flooded with tears. The boy didn't speak a word but raced over to him and hugged with with a stronger set of sobs. Notch looked to the people around him. "Where's Hero?"

None of them spoke...most one them just looked around sadly in various direction. One just shook his head. And the king's blood seemed to turn cold...

No...it can't be true... He hugged Steve with all his might. "What happened...?"

"The d-dragon ~_hic_~ t-took him...he...he traded himself ~_sniff_~ for me-." The young prince cut off and start to sob again.

Notch continued to hug the child. "That dragon..." He looks to the people. "Get to work on the repairs, I need my advisers to meet me in a hour to discuss increasing our fortification."

"Yes your highness." Some go to follow his orders.

"What about Steve?" A knight asked. Making the king look down at the mentioned person. "...Send a call to the court sorcerer to come as soon as possible..."

"I will go swiftly."

"Please." Notch lifted his remaining son into his arms and started walking towards the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Potion of Random Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"~**Now you know the beginning ~**"

"_As requested the court sorcerer arrived as requested by the king_"

"~**Notch had decided to spare Steve's pain by having the memories of his brother blocked...~**"

"_The king also had his men remove any trace of the stolen prince and prohibited Hero's name from being mentioned for the sake of Steve._"

"~**And what happened to Herobrine...the Ender Dragon took him to her realm...~**"

"_The End._"

"~**And infused him with her power and forced him to swear loyalty...placed as a general over the Men of Ender.**"

"_She relished at the misery of the prince, since he was both under oath to obey her and the threats that disobedience would result in some...harm to his brother.._"

"~**He never did disobey...**"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Potion of Random Break II~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10 Years Later...

After the attack of the Ender Dragon, dubbed by the people as 'The Great Lost*' things were peaceful. The village was repaired and over the years grew even bigger. They had also crafted a large cobble stone walls surrounding the land to protect against the creatures that existed.

Steve had grown to become a fine young man. As kind and generous as his father but still sporting a strong stubborn side with a occasional mischievous streak. He was well taught all manners of subject from Geology to Politics. And extensively trained in all methods of combat, sword fighting, archery, to horse combat with every weapon imaginable.

He had many friends across the castle and village but only two were really close to him.

The first was a young man named Captain Sparklez, an aspiring musician with a amazing voice. He used to be just know as Captain but after a prank that ended up with him coated in shiny glitter. Captain Sparklez just stuck, and no one bothered to change it.

The prankster just happened to be the second friend, his name was Sky Adams (Had to make both work XD). Who had a strong love for gold, or as he called it 'budder'. Sky also wore a amulet, awarded and enchanted by King Notch himself, from saving the castle from a invasion of Squids. Which he hated with a passion.

"Did you see the look on Butcher Johnson's face when a live pig came out of the cooler?" Sky laugh while slapping a knee. "He out right fainted!"

Steve had lessons ever other day so today he had off. So the three boys were enjoying themselves, Sky was going on about the many pranks he recently pulled off. Leaving the two struggling to keep their laughter down.

"That's so wrong Sky!" Sparklez snorted. "But so right! Give me five man!" High fives all around.

"Wasn't that ingenious Steve?" The budder warrior asked.

"It's certainly was a clever joke. I only wish I could of seen the man's face."

"They may suspect but they nnnneeevveerr catch me. Cause I'm so awesome."

The group was riding horses down a trail just outside of the wall, towards the forest. Sparklez upon a bay while Sky was on a white with a gold painted saddle and Steve was with his personal horse, a black on with a little start on it's forehead. The boys were heading out to fish at a special spot in the woods, that only they knew about.

"I hope we get a pufferfish." Sky smiled. "The faces on them when you go 'oohhhh' makes Basher laugh every time."

"That melon's laugh sure is contagious." Sparklez agreed.

"I was thinking of having a challenge where we each take turns making one person laugh to get a point and if they don't the one guy gets on instead. And whoever gets three points wins the game."

"That sounds great Sky. Count me in." Steve chuckled then her laughed. "Though I don't think I'll last a round."

"That is true."

"Hey! Hahahha."

After riding for about a half a hour they made it to the fishing hole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Potion of Random Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile somewhere far away...

In the realm know as the Nether...

He watched as the mobs prepared for another attack on the Overworld. The Creepers hissed to each other in a large huddle.

The Skeletons were checking over their bows to make sure they were in perfect working order, or making a few extra arrows.

The Zombies stood there mostly. Some made short talk but it wasn't very deep. He never cared for this mob deeply, since they were the most human like, but it was also why he never sent too many of them unless _she_ forced him too.

And then the Men of Ender or Endermen as they are commonly dubbed stood around quietly, ready for the fight ahead. Confident in their abilities. Willing and able to follow his orders at a moments notice.

"Are we ready to go?" He didn't turn around as he addressed a Enderman who warped there.

"We are just a few minutes from finishing our preparations."

"Good. As soon as that is completed we march on another village."

"If I may sir..."

"What is it?"

"Are you nervous that the village is closer then we normal attack to..well..."

He lets out a sigh. "It doesn't matter how I feel, you know we can not go against her wishes."

"Sorry...I should have known the answer..."

"Do not dwell on it. Go, make sure we're ready."

"As you wish sir." VAWOOOSSHH. The Enderman warped away.

_/I am worried. We may not be too close to the castle...but it's the closest I've been since.../_


End file.
